


A Different Beat

by MissQueenOfAwesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blindness, Lung Cancer, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQueenOfAwesome/pseuds/MissQueenOfAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is nineteen years old and trying to make it through college with his three friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, yay. This will be a thing I'm going to actual put time and effort into. "Dear..." will just be something I update when I get bored. So yeah, the story will feature a flashback at the end of each chapter.

Gilbert hopped out of the drivers seat of the truck. "Well we're here." He looked at the house, it was nice and pretty big. Definitely bigger than the flat he had grown up in. "Second semester of college and we're already renting a house." He looked at the two still in the truck. Elizabeta opened her door and jumped out. He hair was in a braid, that Gilbert had done at a rest stop, and she was wearing an old gray t-shirt, ripped jeans, and flip-flops. Gilbert wasn't dressed any better, red sweat pants, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. Roderich carefully stepped out of the back. He was wearing a blue polo, black pants, and black shoes. "And we got here using my directions." Gilbert smirked at Roderich.

"Okay, I was wrong about taking Pine Road." The Austrian huffed.

"And Beech Street, and Exit Twenty, and-" Elizabeta started. She was cut off by another truck pulling into the drive way. Aleksandar stepped out, looking like he just woke up, messy hair, pajamas, everything.

"I was wondering where you were." Gilbert smiled.

"I- You know." Aleks waved a hand dismissively. An uncomfortable silence settled over the group for a moment.

"Lets unload everything, then we can go find somewhere to eat." Gilbert smiled and walked to the back of his truck. "You did get everything, right Aleks?"

"I did." The Bulgarian walked around to the back of his own truck and opened the tailgate. The two started pulling boxes and things from the back of the trucks. When that was done, everyone started carrying boxes in. Roderich struggled with pretty much every box he picked up, resulting in Gilbert and Elizabeta laughing seemingly every five seconds. Even Aleks cracked a smile when Roderich struggled with a box that Elizabeta picked up and carried, balancing it on a hip. A moving tuck arrived, carrying their furniture and Roderich's piano. When everything was in, they all collapsed on the floor, it had taken them about an hour.

"We have way too much stuff for college students." Gilbert laughed, his head in Elizabeta's lap.

"I'm pretty sure half of that was your computer junk." Elizabeta teased, poking his forehead. She was propping herself up on her elbows. Aleks was sitting criss cross, back agianst the wall.

"The worst thing to move in was Roderich's Piano, where the fuck are we going to put that thing?" Aleks asked.

"The basement more than likely. We're just lucky it has wheels." Gilbert laughed again.

Roderich huffed from where he was perched on a box. "It wasn't that bad."

"You weren't the one that had to carry it in." Aleks rolled his eyes. Aleks got up and went outside. Gilbert watched him through the glass door as he pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"So, where are we going to go to eat?" Gilbert asked, smiling.

* * *

Gilbert sat on the couch next to Elizabeta. Her cousin, Mihai, sat in a chair not to far away and his and Gilbert's little brothers, Ion and Ludwig, were on the floor digging through their bags of candy. They were still in their hand made costumes, Ion was a monster and Ludwig was a solider. Roderich sat with his legs crossed on the other side of Elizabeta. In a chair opposite of the one Mihai was sitting in, Aleks was on his laptop. A horror movie was on the TV and every time someone died, Elizabeta and Mihai would laugh. Gilbert wondered if that was a genetic thing, them finding gore and death funny. He heard a loud cough and looked over at Mihai. The Romanian quickly wiped his hand on his pants. "What are you looking at?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Your outfit." Gilbert lied. They both laughed, Mihai was an eccentric and made all of his own clothing. He wore some odd outfits, the one he had on today was really Gothic. It was appropriate enough for Halloween. Mihai coughed again, this time it was a harsh one. After another one it turned into a coughing fit.

"Mihai, are you okay?"

"You're not getting sick are you?"

Gilbert got up and walked over to him, but froze when he saw the red on his hand. "Mihai, mein gott." Gilbert knelt down beside the chair and put a hand on Mihai's back.*

Elizabeta bolted to her feet and ran out of the room. "Anya! Mihai a vért köhögött!" Elizabeta screamed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!  
> *Mein gott - My God  
> **Anya! Mihai a vért köhögött!- Mom! Mihai coughed blood!


End file.
